


Sweet Crush

by plutoanonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous
Summary: Erwin confronts you about avoiding him.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sweet Crush

You knew your little crush on Commander Erwin was getting out of control when you spent every minute of the day fantasizing about him. You constantly wondered how it would feel to be touched, or even held by him. You often wished you could hold him too. It was almost pathetic how quickly you developed feelings for him after joining the corps.

It’s been a few days since you’ve withdrawn from Erwin. You’ve decided that the only way to keep your emotions in control is to avoid him at all costs. It hasn’t been easy. Suddenly this man is everywhere you were, his blue eyes following your every move. It’s been hard to leave each room he enters without it being too obvious that something was going on but you managed. You didn’t think he noticed until one day he grabbed you by the arm and led you to his office. 

“What’s up?” You nervously ask once you enter the room and he locks the door behind you. You try your best to keep your voice calm and collected, hiding any indications that point towards your racing heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong.” Erwin says, gazing at you with apologetic eyes. You feel your heart sink. The only thing he’s done wrong was being so damn loveable; he shouldn’t be apologizing for that. “I noticed you were avoiding me.” He adds after some thought.

“That’s not true…” You suddenly start to feel flustered. “I’ve been busy, that’s all.”

“Busier than me?” He teases, a smile tugs at his lips but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Do you want some time off? I can make that happen for you.”

“N-no. That’s not necessary.” You stammer, completely thrown off guard by his kindness. Erwin nods slowly, taking in your words as he leans himself against his desk with folded arms. You wait for him to add something else but when he doesn’t, you begin to squirm. “Is that all, commander?” You smile awkwardly, as he studies you head to toe. It’s evident that he’s thinking hard about something. 

“You know Y/n, this is all new to me.” Erwin admits, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Correct me if I’m mistaken, but I assumed you had feelings for me.”

You open your mouth to respond but nothing leaves your lips. You struggle to express yourself, despite desperately wanting to just flat out say it. 

“I’ll take that as a no. I’m sorry, that was inappropriate of me.” 

“No!” You say a little too loudly, your hands clenched at your sides. You add in a softer tone, “You were not mistaken. I um…I do like you.” Once the words exit your mouth, you want to kick yourself for sounding like a middle schooler.

A look of relief and satisfaction washes over Erwin’s face and he sends you a warm smile that almost knocks you off your feet. “I guess we’ll have to do something about that then.”


End file.
